Benefits of Yoga
by janeybell
Summary: KayaxNaka. Nakatsu walks in on Kayashima doing yoga and has to deal with the consequences. For Mei.


**Title: **Benefits of Yoga

**Fandom:** HanaKimi KayaxNaka

**Prompt: **Eh, from Mei...you're killing my brain, you know...x___x...

**Warnings:** Rated M for adult themes.

**Notes:** I don't own HanaKimi or the characters.

_____________________________________________

As if Nakatsu Shuichi hadn't been confused enough before he'd opened the door to his room about his sexuality; he was now facing a very awkward situation. He had been roommates with Kayashima Taiki for over two years now, and he'd thought that he was used to all of the odd behavior. But the sight before his wide brown eyes had him blushing from head to toe. Kayashima was bent over backwards; back arched, eyes closed, and his pale, lean abdomen fully exposed.

"You're back early." The soft voice from the floor brought him back to reality and he dropped his gaze to the ground before him.

"P-practice was cut s-short...because of the game...tomorrow..." Kayashima sat up and readjusted his shirt as the blonde stumbled over his words, Nakatsu's face burning as he realized what was happening. Taking in a shaky breath, he stepped out of his shoes and hedged his way towards the beds, dropping the gym bag onto his top bunk.

"I'm sorry. I try to do the yoga while you're away because it usually bothers you." Two owlish black eyes followed him across the room and he swore the onyx orbs saw right through him to the impure desires that were racing through his traitorous mind.

"I-it's fine. I'm going to shower first, okay?" Escape was the only thing on his mind as the lithe body of his roommate gracefully stood. He was acutely aware of every shameful thought bombarding him, making it very difficult for him to face not only Kayashima, but also himself.

"Nakatsu." On reflex, his eyes flicked up at the voice, and he was shocked to find the boy much closer than he'd expected. Impulse led him to take a step back, but the railing of the lower bunk hit his calf, stopping his retreat.

Before he could say anything, long fingers ghosted over his shoulder and Taiki closed the distance between them. Shuichi held his breath as he stared into the fathomless black eyes, mere millimeters from his own. His heart was thrumming so loudly in his chest that he was sure their neighbors would hear. It was as if those onyx eyes held him in a trance and his body remained frozen as Taiki paused, giving him ample opportunity to protest. But he remained rooted in place as their lips met and in that instant his world seemed to simultaneously speed up and slow down. His brain would only comprehend the most inappropriate of things when it should have been focusing on pushing the lean body away from him.

Instead he wondered at how soft the lips moving against his own were, how carefully Taiki touched him, and how gently the fingers at his neck caressed the hypersensitive skin. Electricity coursed through is veins when their bodies met and the logical part of his brain immediately and completely shut down. His hands slipped onto Taiki's waist and he gasped as a tongue slid along his lower lip, giving the boy the opportunity he'd been seeking to deepen the kiss. Shuichi's head swam and he could feel the blood in his veins boil at each touch as the two grew bolder.

It wasn't until Taiki was pushing him down onto the lower bunk that he realized with crystal clarity exactly what was happening. Abruptly his eyes flew open and he jerked out of the intimate embrace, nearly falling off the bed completely. He found himself staring up at Taiki, frozen as he gazed into the black eyes. The normal expressionless mask had slipped off the boy above him and his breath caught at the sight of the half-lidded desire in the somehow darkened eyes, the way Taiki's lips were parted as he struggled for breath, and the flush that had settled across the pale cheeks.

Long thin arms planted on the bed at either side of his head braced the warm body straddling him as Shuichi waged war against himself. His mind slowly lost against his body as he realized that the part of him that cared for Taiki was growing exponentially. Ever since he'd accepted the part of himself that was willing to love another male he'd found himself gravitating more and more towards the enigmatic Kayashima Taiki. It had been the quiet, reserved boy that he'd gone to every time he needed support. At every victory and every defeat, no matter how slight or extreme.

Shaking arms slipped around the slim shoulders above him and they carefully met again, lips ghosting against each other. Cool fingers slid under his shirt and his stomach fluttered at the touch, every nerve in his body on edge. Taiki's hips rotated fractionally and Shuichi gasped, his head arching back at the electricity knotting in his center.

Shirts were soon discarded and their movements became more urgent and awkward as they moved around and against each other. The sounds seemed amplified to him in the claustrophobic lower bunk; harsh breathing, low groans, and the rustle of fabric as they twisted the blankets below them. The most beautiful sound slipped from Taiki's parted lips as he rocked his hips against the smaller body under him and he was sure he would melt from sheer pleasure. His lips found the skin under Taiki's jaw and he kissed a line straight down his throat to the boy's collar bone, nipping at each contour along the way.

Two long, thin arms slipped around his neck and a leg moved over his hip, closing the distance between their bodies to nothing. A thin sheen of sweat covered his body as their hips ground together and his jeans were unbearably constrictive. He felt the burning heat building inside him and he buried his face against Taiki's neck as they moved, gasping for breath. It wasn't long before the arms around his neck tightened and the body below arched against him. A small cry was muffled against Shuichi's shoulder and the combined actions toppled him over the edge, completely blanking out his mind.

It seemed like an eternity before his awareness came back to him and he found himself still entangled with Taiki. They were lying on their sides, facing each other on the small lower bunk. Taiki's arms were still around his neck and his were looped around the small waist, keeping their bodies close. The sun had long since set and the room was dim; the only light coming in through the window was from lights mounted outside the dorm building. Taiki's eyes were closed and his breathing was soft and regular; he looked so peaceful that Shuichi wondered if the boy had fallen asleep.

In just a short time, this person before him had broken through all of his fears. He watched the steady rise and fall of Taiki's breathing and felt his heart give a gentle squeeze. He had always felt protective over the quiet, reserved teen…but this was different. It was more, somehow.

With a small sigh, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax, bringing his forehead down against Taiki's. There was a lot he still had to figure out, a lot that he was still afraid of. But for right now, all he wanted to do was lie here next to this boy. Everything else could wait until tomorrow.

...Except maybe a shower.

-------------------------------------

There. A kiss. A little fooling around. Nothing too heavy.

I don't really think it would have ended that way,I kind of think that Nakatsu would have had a little more reservations afterwords..._ Buuut, it's what Mei wanted. Maybe I'll write another version...we'll see.


End file.
